Vogon Bluff
by annoyingbrother
Summary: The vogons made a bluff that might end the galaxy


Zaphod Beeblebrox was looking up at the ceiling in his room. He was in the ship **_Heart of Gold. _**This ship, which had been stolen (by him nonetheless) was the reason of his thinking, and evidently the reason he was staring at the ceiling. The ship was stolen for one and only one reason. The Vogons.

The Vogons had blackmailed him that they would destroy planets and overthrow the galaxy if they did not get the **_Heart of Gold_**. Little did he know that he was getting tricked. The Vogons had no ability to overthrow the galaxy without the **_Heart of Gold_**. By installing planetary destruction weapons on the speed and strength of the **_Heart of Gold _**they would then be able to accomplish their plan.

"What am I doing"? Said Zaphod questioning his actions. "I shouldn't be doing this, why am I doing this, why, why, why, why, why."? Said Zaphod getting louder after each word. In Zaphod's mind everything was crazed. He didn't know what to do. He had regret for stealing the ship and was worried what the Vogons would do. But he also thought it was the only way to save the galaxy (Being the ex-president of the galaxy and all!)Because he was crazed he didn't know any other way to stop it. Suddenly Ford Prefect walked into the room.

"Hey could you keep it down, some people are trying to sleep, thank you", said Ford as he walked out of the room.

"Wait" said Zaphod

"What now"?

"I…I need help. I just have mixed emotions about stealing the ship. "

"Me too"

"Really"

"Yeah. I don't trust them but it's the only way to make sure the galaxy is safe.

As Ford was leaving Zaphod's room he noticed Marvin in a sleep mode. Marvin woke up just as Ford was once again on his way. " Two Earth hours until the Vogon base" muttered Marvin.

Two Hours Later

"We are entering the atmosphere" said Ford

"Where are we again"? said Zaphod

"Brantisvogon star cluster"

"Ah"

"Home of the Vogons"

"I know that"

"And the home of the Vogon base"

"I KNOW THAT"

"And on that farm there was a duck"

"I KNOW TH.."

"Ha! gotcha"

"No time to be joking guys, a Vogon fleet is coming right for us." mumbled Marvin. Zaphod and Ford looked at each other and screamed in fright (Well not that much. Just trying to be dramatic), while Marvin just sighed and went to sleep mode.

Suddenly an image came on the ship's telecomunicatons monitor."We are the Vogon escort fleet" it snarled." You will follow us to the base".

Once the **_Heart of Gold_** reached the base the Vogon general approached and he growled: " Hello new friends, I see you've delivered the ship as ordered, good, good, very good.

Well not very good for you, SIEZE THEM!"

It took a second for the guards to surround Zaphod and Ford. While Ford and Zaphod where being taken to their cell the Vogons were searching the **_Heart of Gold_**. They soon stumbled upon Marvin. Since he was in sleep mode they thought he was broken so the threw him out. When he was thrown out of the ship he was jerked out of sleep mode. Once he realized where he was he headed to the control room.

"I can't belived it was a bluff" said Ford

"Yeah they couldn't overthrow the galaxy without the ship and we gave it right to them"

"I know what ya mean"

"I knew that we shouldn't have gave it to him but you had to tell me it was ok."  
"You could have disagreed"

"Yeah right I'm not a moron"

"Moron sais what"

"What"

"I guess you don't agree with your statement".

"I'll kill you"

"HEYYY, keep it down in there!" said the guard.

Suddenly the alarm started "All units to sector v I repeat all units to sector v. The guard started running toward sector v. "Ok now where alone now lets try to esca…" before Zaphod could finish his sentence the barriar dividing the cell disapperd. Marvin gthen poped up. "Hello" said Marvin. "Marvin, did you do this?"

"Yes I made the alarm I unlocked the cell oh did I mention that there are five minutes untill the base blows up"

"Then lets get the hell out of here" After Running to the **_Heart of Gold _**and getting away from the base in time they felt once again from along time relaxed… Also Like Idiots

The End


End file.
